You and Me
by Oliviet
Summary: So basically this is a bunch of E/O one shots. Each chapter is a different story and they aren't related to one another. Some will have smut. Elliot and Olivia all of the way. Umm... Enjoy!
1. It's Complicated

AN: So I've decided recently, that I rather like writing one shots

**AN: So I've decided recently, that I rather like writing one shots. So instead of flooding my page with one chapter stories, I've decided to make something I like to call the ultimate one shot. Each chapter will be it's own little story. Some will be smutty, some will be song fics, some will make you happy, some might make you cry, who knows some may even make you angry (Sorry if that happens, unless that was my intention…). I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head right now, and I'm not all together sure which way I'm going to take with them. So bear with me and if you have any ideas, feel free to submit them. ;) As always, Enjoy!**

Olivia's POV

I could feel myself falling. Head over heels falling. And this time, there were no stairs involved. I was spinning into infinity. You know, that head long spiral that steals your breath and stops your heart. I was falling in love.

Elliot's breath was in my ear, short and even. His arms were wrapped around me protectively and a quiet snore escaped his lips. But I couldn't sleep. Ever since Elliot and Kathy got divorced we had secretly been dating. And I mean secretly, not even Casey knew.

No one knows because I'm afraid. I know that once Cragen finds out, El and I won't be partners anymore. And lately I haven't been sleeping because of all my worrying. El and I have gotten pretty serious lately. I've always known that I love him, but never like this. I'm just worried that if things get even more serious, one of us will have to transfer out and I've found myself asking the inevitable: "Is he worth it?"

I mean I love my job at SVU and I know Elliot does too. Is this relationship really worth all the possible pain? I hate to even think it, but…

Elliot stirred around me. He opened one eye and noticed me staring at him.

"Hey," he said, softly. "You still up?"

He kissed my cheek.

"I couldn't sleep," I confessed.

"Why not?"

"I've got a lot of stuff on my mind right now."

Elliot sat up, so my head would lay in his lap. He started stroking my hair.

"Tell me about it," Elliot instructed.

"El -," I shook my head.

"Liv, didn't we promise not to keep secrets from each other anymore?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Tell me," Elliot urged.

I looked up into his wide blue eyes. He was so understanding lately, maybe he would understand my view point. He wouldn't be mad…right?

"I've been worrying about some things," I told him.

"Like what?"

"Us."

I felt Elliot's fingers tighten around a strand of my hair.

"I mean we can't keep our relationship a secret forever. Cragen is going to find out and what then? We won't be partners anymore. And then when we get married," I rambled.

"Married?" Elliot smirked.

Curse that verbal diarrhea.

"I'm just thinking El, one of us will have to transfer out. And well I…I was just…just wondering…."

I gulped.

"Is our personal relationship worth it?" I fessed up barely above a whisper.

Elliot immediately stopped playing with my hair, but didn't say anything. Oh God, I've ruined it. I'm such a screw up.

"Liv," Elliot started.

He pulled me into a sitting position so he could look me in the eyes directly.

"How. Can. You. Even. Ask. Me. That?" Elliot said so slowly like each word was a different sentence.

I tried to look away as my cheeks turned redder than the wine we had with our dinner, but Elliot cupped my head in his hands and forced my head up to his.

"Liv?"

"I can't imagine going to work without you there or even going and you not being my partner. For nine years you've always had my back…"

"What makes you think I won't have it now?"

I sighed. It was hard to explain. I should have faked being asleep. I doubt that would have worked though, Elliot knows what I look like when I sleep. Apparently he watches me all of the time.

"It's complicated," I mumbled.

I wriggled out of his grip and slid back down to rest my head in his lap.

"There you go again. What is it with you and that phrase?"

"Elliot, I just don't want to lose our friendship if things don't work out."

"Trust me, Liv. They will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know what's in my heart and I know what's in yours. Sure I've loved before, but never like this. You have my full heart. Every inch of it belongs to you. I was never that open with Kathy. And I know you feel the same way."

"Do you?" I smirked.

"Yes. You open up around me too. I've seen you cry, Liv."

"So has everyone at work," I pointed out with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I've seen you _really_ cry. Remember when you finally told me what happened to you in that basement on that undercover junkie case? You _cried_ Liv, so hard. No one else has seen that vulnerable side of you."

"I trust you, El. With my life, my secrets…" I trailed off as I felt the tears coming.

Crying was something that I rarely did. I was never one to "wear my heart on my sleeve." But around Elliot, things seemed to change. It was like I wanted him to know this other side of me, to _love_ this other side of me.

"So then trust me when I tell you that everything is going to be okay," Elliot assured me. "You and me, we'll live happily ever after together."

He pulled me into a sitting position again, but this time it was so he could kiss me. His kisses made me melt every time. Elliot pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I knew what I was about to say was extremely cheesy, but at this point I didn't care. I just wanted Elliot Stabler to know I was his forever.

"El, I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth."

He smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you," he whispered into my mouth.

"I love you too," I whispered back. "Always have, always will."

Elliot wrapped his arms around me and shifted so we were both laying down.

"So what's with this talk about marriage?" Elliot asked with a sly grin.

"Oh that? Just a bad case of verbal diarrhea," I lied. "It was nothing really."

"You sure?"

How was I supposed to answer that? Of course I wanted to marry him. I wanted him to father my children for crying out loud. But how was I supposed to know if he wanted the same? Maybe he just wanted to continue with this secret relationship thing we had going. But why would he want that?

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

He reached over me to get to his bed side table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small velvet box. It didn't register in my mind what that box was or what it held inside.

"Are you sure it's nothing? Cause I really would love to call you my wife…"

"Oh you would, would you?"

"Yes."

He opened the box and staring back at me was a big, fat, sparkling, diamond ring.

"Marry me, Olivia Benson."

I took the ring out of the box and slid it on my left ring finger in response. I smiled at him.

"Why Elliot Stabler, how ever did you know?" I asked with a grin.

"Simple," he said, kissing me, "I know what's in your heart."

He knows what's in my heart. Simple as that. I guess I could say the same about him, I just wasn't listening. I should've known that as long I'm with him, everything would be okay. As long I love him, he'll love me, and our life together will be amazing.


	2. One tequila, Two tequila

Olivia's POV

AN: Fear not people, I'm not dead! (Not sure where that came from…) Despite the fact Who Would Have Thought is way overdue for an update and here I am spending my time writing one shots… oh well the idea just came to me. So Enjoy!

**Oh and if you haven't heard the news, season 10 is bright for E/O! ******** Message me if you want the details… ;) **

Olivia's POV

It finally happened. After years of complaining and worrying about it, I found myself to be pregnant. Eight months along to be exact. And yet the father is none the wiser. I'm the only one knows who the _real_ father is. I'm just thankful I happened to be seeing Greg at the time so I could pass it off as his. If I hadn't I don't know what I would have done…

I could say I was raped. But then my trusty team of sex detectives would become determined to find my imaginary rapist and arrest him. If anything, they'd find the real father that way…

I had too much pride to admit to it being the one night stand that it was. I felt embarrassed to admit to my friends and coworkers that I had done something I often find myself to be set against. Not only that, but the guy was married and had a family. The tequila is to blame really. He was so drunk I doubt he even remembers it happening. But I remember. Growing up with an alcoholic for a mother, I know when I've had enough…

I hate that I'm leading Greg on this way. I don't even love him and really don't want him to help raise this child. But how do I tell him? He's been so supportive of me and I think he might actually have feelings for me…

"Are you even listening to me?"

I snapped out of my reverie. Casey stood in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest and a look on her face that signaled that I had missed something. Despite not being Catholic or really having any religion at all, I wanted my child to have godparents. Thought it was necessary in this line of work, especially when I have no other family and will eventually be letting Greg loose. So I had turned to my two best friends who just happened to both be Catholic: Casey and Elliot.

The last thing I heard Casey say was related to her new title of "Godmother" and had no idea where the conversation had gone from there.

I shook my head. "Nope."

Casey sighed and walked back behind her desk.

"Do I bore you or something?" Casey asked.

"No, Case. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Okay then, spill."

"Spill? Honestly Casey?" I asked with a laugh.

"You know what I mean," Casey groaned. "What's bothering you?"

I debated whether I should tell her or not. I knew if I told her who the father was, she would make me hunt him down and tell him. Not to mention break poor Greg's heart, which I was sort of planning on doing anyway…

Casey came back around from behind her desk and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell me, Liv. It's okay."

She seemed concerned now, like I had been hurt or there was something wrong with the baby. I gave in.

"Greg isn't the father," I somewhat whispered.

Casey's face turned so pale she looked like a sheet.

"Were you raped?"

I laughed. "You _would_ think that. My how this job has corrupted you."

_Some_ color came back into her face. Some being the key word.

"Then who…?"

"It was a one night stand."

"Do I know the guy? Do _you_ know the guy?"

I laughed again. "Yes I know him. Have for years."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"He's married with kids..."

"Olivia!" Casey exclaimed. She was silent for a moment, almost as if she was disappointed in me. "How many kids?"

If I answered this question she would figure it out. There was no doubt in my mind I would out myself this way. She was an ADA after all, she _had_ to be smart.

Without looking at her, I lifted my right hand to show five fingers. I balled it into a fist and pressed it against my growing headache.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Didn't I tell you she'd figure it out?

"How? What? Does he remember anything?" Casey asked.

"He hasn't said anything. I woke up before he did and just left. When I saw him after he didn't say anything. I don't know if he doesn't remember or if he's just trying to forget…"

"Liv, you have to tell him."

"How?"

"He's your best friend. He'll understand," Casey assured me. "So much for him being the godfather now, huh? Wait, is that the reason why you initiated this whole godparents business? So Elliot would have a part in his child's life?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"Oh, Liv," Casey sighed. "May I say it's about time?"

I cocked my head at her.

"I see the way you look at him. The way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" I asked with a sigh.

"Like he loves you."

"Oh please."

"Why do you think he puts you before the job?"

"When has he ever done that?"

"Umm... does the name Gitano mean anything to you?"

I didn't respond. I really thought I was going to loose him that day. There was no way I would have taken that shot, but Gitano could have so easily killed Elliot. Just like he could have so easily killed me earlier that day.

"Well here comes Greg…" Casey started.

"Hey, there you are Olivia. Stabler said you'd be here with Novak. Hey Casey," Greg smiled.

Casey returned the gesture and excused herself from her own office. I was too busy wondering why he never called Elliot by his first name to acknowledge that we were alone.

"Listen, about the baby…" Greg started.

It was now or never.

"It's not yours," I blurted.

Greg sighed, "I figured."

"What?"

Not the reaction I was ready for.

"Well I was just thinking how there's no way that baby could be mine regarding your due date. I was out of town the month of it's conception."

Took him long enough.

"Elliot's the father," I told him.

"You cheated on me with your partner?"

"He's more than my partner, Greg. Elliot's my best friend and we were drunk, but…"

Greg cut me off. "There are no buts, Olivia. Stabler is a married man and…"

"Don't you think I now that? I doubt he even remembers it happening! The thing is I don't really love you. I'm sorry that I've put you through all of this just to save Elliot's image, my image, but I've decided I'm going to tell him. And I completely understand if you never want to talk to me again because I realize how selfish I've been acting…"

Greg shook his head and headed toward the door.

"You cops are all the same," he mumbled.

Before I could ask him what he meant by that, he was gone. I groaned and Casey walked back in.

"How'd it go?"

"Not sure. He told me 'you cops are all the same' and left. I don't figure it's a good thing."

"Where you going now?" Casey inquired.

"To talk to Elliot."

EEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOO

"El?"

I walked into the squad room and found Elliot hunched over his desk. His head rose at the sound of my voice. Elliot smiled when he saw me and stood up.

"Hey, Liv. How's the baby?" Elliot asked, placing a hand on my stomach.

The baby kicked. I looked at Elliot's face. Despite having five kids he still seemed shocked by the concept. It made me smile.

"I felt it kick!" he exclaimed.

"I know," I said with a laugh. "Listen, can we go out in the hallway and talk. I have something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait?" Elliot asked. "I was just about to go re-interview our victim…"

"Actually no, it can't."

Elliot grabbed my arm and lead me out into the hall. He stood there, waiting for me to start.

"Elliot, umm… God, I don't know how to put this…do you…the baby isn't Greg's."

"Liv, you weren't raped were you?" Elliot asked all concerned.

I rolled my eyes. First Casey, now Elliot. How corrupt was this job making us?

"No, El. I sort of had a one night stand."

"With who?"

"You."

Elliot stumbled over to a bench and ran a hand over his face. I cautiously sat down next to him.

"Do you remember?" I asked.

"Of course I do. That night was amazing. _You_ were amazing. I just never said anything because you left so abruptly. I figured you wanted to pretend it never happened."

"I left because I wasn't entirely sure we wanted it to happen. There was a lot of tequila involved after all."

Elliot tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"_I _wanted it to happen," Elliot whispered.

"I did… I did too. El, you have no idea."

I shook my head and Elliot's hand found its way onto my leg. It instantly had me thinking about where else that hand had been.

"I umm, just thought you should know,' I said, standing up.

Elliot pulled me back down. His lips pressed against mine. And for a dizzying minute, everything else melted away. I finally pulled away, but he kept his forehead rested against mine.

"Olivia, I realized something a while back that scared the shit out me…"

"If this has anything to do with Gitano, then me too," I responded.

Elliot nodded. "You first."

I sighed and continued. "When Gitano had you at gunpoint, there was only one thing running through my mind. It had nothing to do with the fact that if he killed you, you'd leave Kathy a widow and four fatherless children, but rather that you'd be leaving me with nothing. All I have is you. In those heart wrenching moments I realized exactly how hard I'd fallen for you. Realized that my feelings were beyond us being partners, friends even. I transferred to computer crimes because I got scared. I started having these…desires that I shouldn't be having for my married partner… I love you, Elliot."

He took my hand in his before he took his turn.

"When I saw you go down after Gitano slit your throat, I panicked. The life of that boy suddenly seemed less important. I knew that Gitano had already killed that way and I couldn't imagine what would happen to me without you around anymore. You've always been there for me when I needed it most and you know things Kathy will never understand. I guess you could say it made me mad that you put me through that panic when you just had a scratch. But later, just like you said, I was thinking about Kathy or the kids either. I was worrying about you. I realized that I'm all you have in this world. And from hearing all those awful tales about your mother, I'm the first person to ever really truly love you."

I squeezed his hand as I tried to blink back the tears. Elliot pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know how yet, but I'm going to find a way to be with you and our child. Find a way around Cragen, around Kathy…but mark my word Olivia, I'm going to find a way."

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Never…"

AN: Yeah. Hoped you liked. Kind of a random ending I know… 


End file.
